


Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Topsy Turvy Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot for the Topsy Turvy Challenge. Things in New Vegas didn’t exactly go as planned, of course, what else would you expect when you have two hot-blooded females in a room together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I have one other story in the works for this challenge. I hope to finish it soon, but there are a lot of things going on right now with school, and my brother is having some health issues so I've been kinda out of it. I hope this fic doesn't reflect that :)

She could hear him talking, more like reprimanding her, yelling at her to put her gun away from where it was trained on Duncan's smug face, but she wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to him. Her weapon stayed pointed, alert and ready, even when his hand motioned for her to lower it. She saw the motion out of the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it. 

Quickly, Duncan strode closer to Charlie, ripping the gun from her hand. "If you're gonna aim your weapon at someone kid, you better be prepared to finish the job."

Charlie growled, "I don't need a gun to finish what I started." At that, she swung her head forward, colliding roughly with Duncan's face as she faltered a few steps. There were many things motivating Charlie, propelling her forward, but mostly it was the smartass comment Duncan made about plucking them young. That sparked a fire within Charlie, but not for the reasons she expected. 

The men surrounding them in Duncan's tent were all prepared for a fight to break out, but none of them assumed it would be from the girl. Not even Bass could say he saw this coming. None of them acted though, at least not Duncan's men. They were instructed by her to stand down. She didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her, not this type anyway. 

Duncan's tongue slithered out, dabbing at the pooling blood on her face as the grin stayed plastered upon her lips. "Well, I can definitely say Sebastian's taste in women has changed. He's not only plucking them before they're ripe, but now he's picking dominant ones. I guess, after me, there was no going back to submissive whores."

Once Duncan confirmed she had been sleeping with Bass, Charlie saw red. She wasn't sure why it infuriated her, but it did. Swinging again, this time with her fist, Duncan was prepared.

She blocked the blow, delivering one of her own into the side of Charlie's face, but stopped there. For Duncan, it was the thrill that prompted her to instigate Charlie. She liked to push people, to see how far they could bend before snapping in half. "Has he done that thing with his tongue to you yet?" Duncan moaned, looking off into a dream-like state. "God. The things he can do with his mouth. I'm sure you know all about that...or is that a little too adventurous for you kid? Are you just the boring missionary type? Inexperienced and dull?"

A crackling sound filled the room as Duncan's head snapped to one side. She knew she should've corrected Duncan about her and Bass' relationship, or lack there of because she didn't want people thinking she was fucking him. She didn't want anyone to think she'd ever let Sebastian Monroe touch her. No one except this woman in front of her. For some reason, Charlie couldn't bring herself to deny what she was insinuating. She wanted Duncan to think he'd found a hot, young, more attractive version of her to warm his bed. Those thoughts frustrated Charlie, legs shuffling towards the brunette relentlessly as she attempted a left hook, only clipping her shoulder in the process. 

Duncan blocked the moves, counteracting them. She had to admit she was thoroughly impressed by Charlie's fighting skills, damn near close to perfection. There was anger, power, and passion behind every blow. A laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh this is even more pathetic than I thought. You're not even sleeping together, but that doesn't mean you don't want to be right? That doesn't mean you don't get off on the thought of him, working you over slowly before rocking your world, huh kid?"

Bass could see the anger rolling off her body, but there was something else surrounding her body after she took Duncan's bait. Desire, passion, lust. Regardless, he focused on the fury, intending to break up their petty catfight. Although he had to admit it was hot, now was not the time. All of Duncan’s men instantly flocked to her defense before Bass could even take two steps forward. Their guns were raised, mouths barking orders at them to leave the tent. Like hell he was leaving. He had no idea how he had managed to stay in control for this long, not immediately throwing himself into the fight. He sure as hell wasn’t going to leave Charlie alone with Duncan…hell at this point he was just as concerned for Duncan’s well being. This wasn’t a side of Charlie he got to see often, if ever.

Charlie could see, out of the corner of her eye that Bass wasn't backing down. "I can handle this on my own. Leave." There was protest behind his eyes, but one firm, determined look from Charlie instantly silenced him.

It was her hard stare, mixed with the guns trained on him that forced him to cave eventually, though he didn’t go quietly. They had to practically shove him out, threatening to shoot if he so much as stepped one toe out of line. Connor on the other hand hadn’t said a word, too entranced by Charlie to focus on anything else. Bass had to practically drag him away from the scene.

Charlie didn't notice when, or if they even left. She didn't care; she was focused in on Duncan. The way she kept saying ‘kid’ disgusted Charlie. It was like she was purposefully trying to make a point, put Charlie in her place. That pissed her off from the start, but when she started psychoanalyzing her, spouting off that bullshit, that's when Charlie lost it. Sending a hard blow to her solar plexus, imitating the one Bass produced earlier in their journey together, she smashed Duncan's face against the card table. Rattling and clanking sounds echoed. 

Duncan's head lifted from the table, back of her hand moping up the blood that had fallen before she sent a hard jab to Charlie's face. "I don't know what's worse. The fact that you think I’m still interested in Sebastian, or the fact that you're too much of a coward to go after him yourself."

"I don't want him," a snarl ripped through her chest as she started again. Charging forward, she crashed into Duncan's body, sending them both toppling backwards. "I just think he deserves better than a washed up, has been, warlord wannabe."

Using the momentary distraction, Duncan flipped them so Charlie was face down on the ground. Even then she wasn't out of the game. She never faltered, never made it easy on Duncan. "Shit kid. You got it bad for him."

There was a mixture of amusement, intrigue, and maybe a hint of something else in her voice. Charlie picked up on that. "Green doesn't sit well with a woman of your age."

Duncan only chuckled as she pushed off the ground, allowing Charlie to roll over and do the same until they were both standing again. "Oh honey, I'm not jealous. I already said I wasn’t interested in him anymore. Plus, I've had him, many, many times before. I'll admit the things he can do are outta this world, though I'd never tell him that. The only thing bigger than his dick is his ego. He's too much, even for me, but I'm guessing he'd be tame compared to you. I am, however, not opposed to passing him along."

Charlie ignored all of those comments about his sex life, going straight for the kill. "I don't need your permission," she spat. "Besides, you may have had him in one way, but sweetheart, I've had him in many, many other ways." A wicked smile spread across her face, spinning on her heels on the way out. She paused at the door, “also, you never said you weren’t interested in him anymore. Just to be clear though, he’s off limits.” She didn't even turn back around when Duncan chuckled behind her. 

Before, she was trying so hard to deny the attraction, fight the obvious sexual tension between them. As soon as those words left her lips, she realized the weight behind them. She had had Bass in many ways, as her savior, as her partner, as some distorted version of a friend. She had had him in every way possible, except the one she wanted, the one she craved. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to just say 'fuck it.'

Her feet didn’t stop until they carried her all the way to where Bass was anxiously pacing in font of the cart, Connor leisurely sitting on the back of the wagon.

His eyes snapped up when he heard the sound of her boots stomping against the ground. Fire returned to his eyes, anger brewing inside. “Charlie, what the hell was that—“

That’s as far as he got in his line of questioning. He had everything planned out, all his questions lined up. He was beyond pissed about earlier, and he fully intended to let that be known. That was until she crushed her mouth to his, hands clenching the fabric of his shirt between her fingers as she tugged his body into hers. He let her force his back against the wagon, only disconnecting their mouths long enough to tell Connor to scram. It was a shitty thing to do, but Connor didn’t seem to mind. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

Charlie didn’t notice his absence nor miss his presence; she was fixated on the passion erupting from her body like hot, molten magma. Gripping strands of hair in her fingers, she turned his head around to mold their lips back together, not giving him a chance before she shoved her tongue in. 

Wildly clawing at his shirt like a rapid animal, she finally freed him from the fabric, discarding it before moving on. 

When she had to break their heated kiss, in order to rip the shirt over his head, he used that break to his advantage. Pulling back slightly, he forced distance between their raging bodies. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Taking whatever the hell I want." Pressing her body back against his, she gradually started to rock her hips up into his. Slow at first, testing the waters before plunging in headfirst. Increasing the pace, she gripped onto his hair, painfully tugging until he groaned. 

"Charlie. Charlotte, this isn't a good idea—"

"Shut. Up." She tore her mouth away, hands snaking beneath his jeans as she shoved them down his legs. The good thing about this post-blackout world was that underwear was considered a luxury in most cases. And very much not a necessity. His glorious cock was already flying at half-mast when she drank in the sight before her. Straightening her back out, her lips hovered near his ear. "I don't give a shit about good ideas anymore. I'm tired of this stupid game where I pretend I'm not attracted to you. Where I pretend I don't want you." As soon as she palmed his length, she could feel him rising, stiffening in her hand. "So unless you want me to stop—"

"No, God no. Don't." The words slipped from his lips before he had time to think them through. 

It came out as a whining, whimpering beg, and Charlie decided she liked the sound of that. She wanted to hear more. Spreading the drops of pre-cum oozing from his tip, she made small circles before swiftly stroking up and down once. "Hmm, don't what?"

She was placing just the right amount of pressure on his pulsating cock, gently squeezing, feeling the tender flesh yielding to the onslaught of her hand. It made it hard for Bass to concentrate, emphasis on the word hard. 

When her strokes slacked in speed, he started bucking up into her hand, but she adamantly refused to continue until he answered. "Don't what, Bass?"

The innocence in her voice drove him mad with lust. "Don't stop," he moaned out, words barely audibly through clenched teeth. There was so much pressure put onto his jaw, it was a wonder his teeth didn’t snap.

"Don't stop what? What do you want me to do? Tell me," she purred in his ear. "Keep going…like this?" As an example, she quickened the speed of her hand ever so slightly, just enough to force his eyes to roll back into his head, release approaching. 

After a few seconds he panted, chest erratically heaving. "Faster, Charlie."

Slowing down, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Uh, uh, uh, you didn't say the magic word."

He let loose a half-moan, half-whine, "please. For the love of God Charlie, please."

Taking pity on his poor, pathetic, straining cock, she sped up again. His hips stilled, no longer able to control them, putting all the pressure on Charlie to bring him to his release. The cracks in her tiny, delicate hand were filled to the brim with experience, despite her age. He always knew there was a reason his eyes lingered on the length of her long fingers. He just had no idea it was because he was picturing this exact moment, when those fingers would be wrapped around his dick. 

A twitch in his balls alerted him of the impending orgasm; Charlie could feel his cock vibrating forcefully before suddenly shooting sperm out into her hand. 

Once he finally thought he had regained control over himself, he watched as she licked the palm of her hand, gleam twinkling in her eye. He groaned again, "fuck Charlie."

She chuckled, tearing off her own clothing, kicking her boots and pants to the side once they fell to the ground below. "Oh don't worry, that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Instantly, like a spider monkey, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, legs copying the movement around his waist. Her mouth slanted over his, once again taking the dominant position, tongue wedging its way inside the hot cavern of his mouth. 

He could taste himself on her tongue, which may have been a turn off for other men, but not him. It was enticing, the distinct taste of Charlie infused with his sticky, seedy sperm, scent hitting the back of his nostrils. 

She grinned wickedly when his body responded to the scent. She wanted him to taste himself on her tongue. To see that he had worked his way under her skin, permanently embedded. She wanted him to know that he was hers. 

Reaching between their slickened bodies, she grasped his still rigid member in one hand, teasing her drenched folds. "Mmm, mine." The word tumbled out without her knowledge before she could take it back, not that she would. She didn't give a damn what anyone else was going to say or think at this point. 

Forcing all those thoughts from her mind, she made sure he was coated in her juices before she sank down. Both of them let out a low moan upon contact. Charlie offered him no time to find his barring, rocking her hips into his at a brutal speed.

There was so much force exerted from her body, his hands were forced to splay out against the back of the wagon, fingers enclosing along the edge for stability. This was all Charlie; he was letting her lead, still not completely lucid after that first, mind-blowing orgasm. 

Her hips pounded into his, causing his ass to thud against the wooden cart behind with each forceful blow. Lips trailed down the column of his neck, nipping and playfully biting down on the sweat glistening skin, leaving angry love bites in its wake. It was as though her mind was subconsciously trying to mark every inch of his exposed skin. 

Raw, cracked, and dry, her throat kept steadily exhaling loud groans, encouraging her erratic hips to continue driving down onto his dick. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs, hard enough to leave imprints or at they very least bruises.

If he noticed he sure didn’t seem to care, not that he would ask her to ease up. He kinda liked this side of Charlie. Wild, unpredictable, unrestraint. 

Her toes curled as she threw her head backwards, hair spilling down her back as soon as she felt the explosion erupt. She came violently; juices flowed from her swollen sex, milking every inch of his dick before Bass’ own sperm mixed with hers. Her entire body convulsed, jerking as she struggled to breathe, hips continually thrusting down as she rode out her last wave. The only sounds that could be heard were throaty moans and exaggerated grunts until eventually that tapered off into gasping breaths.

Bass’ own legs shook, finding it hard to keep them both standing, but luckily he had the cart at his back to help hold them up until they regained use of their motor skills again.

It took a few minutes, chests heaving in sync as their eyes remained closed. Finally though, her eyelids slid open, meeting his gaze head-on.

Bass was the first to speak. “What’d Duncan say to get you so riled up?”

“Nothing that wasn’t true,” she mumbled as she thought back to their ‘conversation.’ She sighed once she got a glimpse of his confused face. “She just bluntly pointed out the obvious attraction and tension between the two of us.”

“Charlie, you have to know that I wasn’t going to act on that—“

She smirked, shifting her hips, feeling his limp cock springing back to life. “Which is exactly why I did. At least one of us has to claim what’s theirs.”

A boyish, smug grin slid onto his face. “Yours huh?”

She vehemently nodded her head, gnawing at her lip before she playfully rolled her eyes. “I thought that much was clear, but I’d be happy to instill it into your brain. After all, it might take awhile to stick.”

Bass chuckled, “well, we got plenty of time.”


End file.
